


The Archives of War

by NotSoTypicalFanGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoTypicalFanGirl/pseuds/NotSoTypicalFanGirl
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi finds himself making friends with the assistant librarian, Eleanor Quintessa, a fellow Jedi.Kenobi admires the woman a great deal, but what happens when the two goody-two shoes fall for each other?Can they really break their beloved code or will they suffer silently through a stressful war?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Getting to Know the Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I am a huge fan of Satine x Obi-Wan however for this fic to work they're going to be siblings and any romantic events or dialogue in the clone wars can be replaced with whatever sibling banter you want.
> 
> I don't own Star Wars.

Obi-Wan walked into the archives. He needed to figure out just where this Kamino was.

He sat down at a computer, looking up the system, he was shocked to find nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Did you call for assistance?" Madame Jocasta stood by him.

"Yes, Yes I did."

"Are you having a problem Master Kenobi?" Madame Jocasta asked him.

"Yes um I'm looking for a planetary system called Kamino. Its doesn't show up on the archive charts."

* * *

Eleanor watched the man from where she was working on one of the archive shelfs.

"Kamino...it's not a system I'm familiar with. Are you sure you have the right coordinates?" Her mentor added.

Eleanor hadn't seen Obi-Wan Kenobi in here for quite some time. She wondered what could be so important. _Don't eavesdrop._ Eleanor told herself. But despite her scolding, she couldn't help it.

"According to my information it should appear in this quadrant here. Just south of the Rishi Maze." Eleanor watched as he pressed a few buttons. He looked up at Madame Jocasta, waiting to hear what she had to say.

Madame Jocasta takes one look at the screen then sighs, shaking her head.

"I hate to say it but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist." Madame Jocasta looks down at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"Impossible. Perhaps the archives are incomplete." Eleanor cringes at his words. _Uh oh._ Eleanor thinks. That was the one thing that could upset the elder Jedi. 

"If an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist!" All sympathy was wiped from her face.

"If you want a second pair of eyes to confirm what I've said, ask for my assistant Madame Quintessa but I can assure you, she will find the same thing!"

Eleanor walks past the table. She does NOT want to get involved with that.

* * *

Having nothing better to do Kenobi decides he will ask for the assistant. He notices a young woman walking by quickly.

"Excuse me miss." Obi-Wan starts. The woman freezes in place then slowly turns around, as if she would rather be anywhere else.

"Yes?"

"I was hoping you could tell me where to find Madame Quintessa. I was told she could be of some help." Obi-Wan asks. 

The woman he was talking to had auburn hair and green eyes. She wore a rather untraditional outfit for a Jedi. She wore a long modest Navy Blue dress that fell to her ankles. On her waist she had a silver belt that held her lightsaber amongst other things, mostly holocrans and keys. Her lightsaber, Obi-Wan noticed, was double bladed, she was most likely a Jedi-Consular, a rare sight these days. Her hair was in an elegant up due which Obi-Wan for the life of him could not describe. And she had a pair of spectacles hanging from the front of her dress which reached all the way up to the beginning of her neck.

"You're speaking with her. What seems to be the trouble?" The woman showed him a kind smile before moving closer to the computer.

"Oh, yes well I'm looking for a system called kamino but it isn't showing up." The Jedi knight informs her.

"It should be right here." He continued.

Eleanor looks down at the screen. This one was confusing. She stood there a moment before looking at Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry master Kenobi, I'm not sure if I can help you. The gravitational pull is pulling all the stars towards that one spot but I can't see anything. I doubt anything smaller than what we can scan would be able to have such a strong pull. I'm sure if you went out there you would find something but I don't think our charts will be any help there. Also, there is the chance that the archives are incomplete, though it seems as though it was there once." Eleanor frowns. this is really odd. She would have to look into it afterwards.

"Oh! I just remembered! Please don't tell Madame Jocasta what I said about the archives. She prides herself on the vast knowledge we posses. Also, perhaps it would do you some good to speak with Master Yoda. I'm sure he can help you."

Obi-Wan smiles at her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." He says with a smirk.

"Also, thank you for your time. You made some very interesting comments. I'm sure they'll be helpful for future reference. Oh, and one more thing, do we know each other? You seem to know my name but before you introduced yourself to me, I wouldn't be able to tell." 

Eleanor smiles, Obi-Wan can tell she's thinking back on something.

"Yes, I believe we were acquainted. I am what? 4 or 5 years younger than you so I would've been a youngling when you started your Padawanship. Master Gin used to make you come in and give us classes. I understand why you wouldn't remember me. It was so long ago and I wasn't a very interessting creature. I was the girl who always sat by herself in the back corner reading a book." Eleanor smiles at the memory.

"Oh....yes. Now I remember. The other kids would say 'Elly why do you always read such boring books' and you would look them dead straight in the eyes and say "It's Eleanor'." Obi-Wan chuckles softly.

"Sounds about right. Well, good luck Master Kenobi."

"Thank you Madame Quintessa. I hope to see you soon."

"As do I, Master Kenobi." With that Eleanor Quintessa made for another shelf in the almost endless Jedi archives.

* * *

"Master? Because someone erased it from the archive memory?" One youngling states.

"Truly wonderful the mind of a child is." Yoda smirks.

"The Padawan is right. Go to the center of gravity's pull, and find your planet you will." He paused.

"The data must have been erased." 

"Madame Quintessa said as much. But...Master Yoda, who could empty information from the archives that's impossible isn't it?" Obi-Wan questions.

"Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is. Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who? And why? Harder to answer. Meditate on this I will."

After speaking with Master Yoda, Obi-Wan seems to find his way back to the Jedi archives.

* * *

"Master Kenobi! When I said I hoped to see you again soon I did not mean quite so literally. Specifically because of what happened this morning with Madame Jocasta! She can have quite the temper you know." Eleanor said those last bits quietly, almost a whisper.

"Don't worry Madame I will be out of your hair shortly. I just need to go over some information before I head out ono a mission." Obi-Wan chuckled.

Eleanor had a mischievous smile on her face.

"What are you plotting?" Obi-Wan asked, his own face turned into a grin.

"Follow me." Eleanor held out her hand to Obi-Wan. He took it.

Eleanor silently ran through the archives. Obi-Wan trailing behind her. Hand in hand. She lead him to a quiet corner. No one in sight.

"The computer here is hardly used and as far as I'm aware only me and a few others know of this spot so you shouldn't be bothered." Eleanor shows him around.

"Thank you Madame Quintessa, truly this is very much appreciated." Obi-Wan smiles up at the young woman as he sits down.

"While I'm here, can I get you anything?" Eleanor asked him.

"Yes actually. Could you download this information here onto a data stick?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Yes of course I'll get on it right away."

Eleanor came back only moments later.

"That was fast." Obi-Wan commented.

"Yes well when you know all the short cuts in this place it's easier to get things done." She hands him a data stick.

* * *

Obi-Wan opened the data stick on his ship. This would prove very useful on his mission.

He opened it up. He went through all his maps ands documents when he noticed a section he hadn't requested.

**Master-Kenobi,**

**Good Luck on your mission! I hope this proves useful to you!**

**I hope to see you soon!(Quite literally this time!)**

**Oh! p.s. Don't Die!**

Obi-Wan smiled and laughed to himself.

This woman was growing on him.


	2. Hidden Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor is tasked with taking care of the younglings while the rest of the Jedi order is sent on a mission to Geonosis.
> 
> This chapter will be in first person in Eleanor's and Obi-Wan's point of view.

I put the disc back on the shelf, sighing.

The conflict between the Republic and the departing systems is, well it's troubling.

"Eleanor!" I look back to see my boss, Madame Jocasta making her way towards me. I climb down the ladder.

"Yes, Madame Jocasta?" I ask giving a small bow.

"Eleanor, a good portion of the order has been sent on a mission. The Younglings will be left on their own as well as most of the Padawans. We are leaving them in your care. Take care of the archives while I'm gone." I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yes Master," I say bowing as I turn to look at the twenty-some Younglings watching me from the entrance of the archives.

I smile at them and walk towards them.

"Good afternoon Younglings" I'm now standing in front of them. 

"Good afternoon Madame Quintessa!" They say in unison. I can hear the excitement in their voices.

"As I'm sure you've all been told we are going to have some fun today! All the Masters are busy so we get the whole archive to ourselves!" I say.

"Madame, can you tell us a story?" One of the Younglings ask. I see the hope in the eyes of the others.

"Oh alright. Come on children, let's go."

* * *

We were about an hour into our hand games when I felt the pain ripple through my body.

"Madame, are you all right?" I hear the little togruta ask me. I feel her hand on my knee.

"Yes Ahsoka, thank you." I smile at her.

"Why don't we play hide and seek instead?" I offer.

Two of the younglings were chosen to be seekers while the rest of us found a place to hide. I go to my personal favorite spot. It will take some time for the younglings to find me, that I am sure of.

I focus on the pain that I could feel in every part of my body. In my head I could hear the screams of my fellow Jedi as one by one I felt their force signatures fade.

 _No no no no no no no! They can't be dying!_ My head hurts now and I can't see anymore. _Eleanor! Eleanor help us PLEASE! We're dying Eleanor._ I am no longer in the temple. I am standing in the middle of a sandy gladiator arena. I look around. I am alone, well not exactly. I am surrounded by dead bodies. I recognize one of them as a Jedi master who is a frequent visitor of the archives.

"Master!" I yell while rushing over to him. 

He is not dead. At least not yet.

"Eleanor" He can hardly breath. He lifts up a hand to my cheek.

"Master, what happened here?" I ask. I try to hold back tears for his sake. He was a good friend.

"We-we weren't prepared. There were to many" I'm holding his hand now.

"There were to many of what?" I ask. But It's to late. He's dead.

"No no no!" I scream.

Suddenly it all makes sense. 

One by one I start to recognize the faces of the fallen.

They're all Jedi.

I'm teleported back to the temple and just in time to. I see the seeker come up to me.

"Found you!" She grins.

"You most certainly did." I try not to let on my worries.

I check the time. It's very late. I gather all the Younglings to the main area of the archives.

"Alright, time for bed." I see the disappointment in their faces.

"Don't worry, we can have more fun tomorrow." 

I start taking them to bed by dorm, starting with the youngest and following in order of age. When I get to the last few groups I notice Ahsoka seemed distressed.

"Ahsoka darling what is it?" I ask. I'm sure she can hear the concern in my voice.

"Well Madame, it's just, I felt pain, and suffering. More than I've ever felt before." Her voice is grim.

"So you've sensed it to then." She nods. I give her a hug.

"No matter what has happened we must have faith in our friends. It will do us no good to dwell on what we cannot know." She nods but I can tell that she is still upset.

I send the other children to bed, then I make hot cocoa for Ashoka and I. We sit down in the archives. I have her tell me everything she felt, saw and heard. In return I tell her the same, sparring her certain details that I know will not help.

We talk well into the wee hours of the night. She tells me of her problems and I try to give my best advice. Soon we end up talking about the possibility of war.

"I'm scarred Madame." She confides in me.

"I don't know how to feel about this. What would a full scale war mean for us? We are supposed to be peace keepers, but I fear that the war will change our position." I frown

"I do not have all the answers Ahsoka, though that would be helpful." I try to make light of the situation before continuing.

"Unfortunately these matters are very clouded. We will not know anything until it happens I'm afraid." Ahsoka looks down at her legs.

"Do not give up hope." I remind her.

"I know Madame, it's just so hard not to let these matters bother me. My lessons don't keep me busy enough." I smile at her.

"Oh Ahsoka you'll be a Padawan soon enough. Then you'll be so busy you'll be wishing for some downtime." Her demeanor changed completely.

"You think I'm ready to be a Padawan?" I chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Yes I do. I've been recommending you to some of the masters. I can keep doing so, unless you want me to stop." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Oh Madame thank you!" I can feel her excitement through the force.

"Oh and one more thing Ahsoka" I start.

"What is it?" 

You don't have to call me Madame. Eleanor will do just fine." I say. She gasps.

"Really?"

"Of course! You know my secrets now, and I know yours. Besides, most friends call each other by their first names." She's beaming now.

"Now, off to bed for you before we both get in trouble!" I say.

"Yes Eleanor!" She runs down the hall.

* * *

The other Jedi are back from their mission. Or at least what's left of them. Most of them are dead.

Madame Jocasta gave me the week off. She knows how much of a handful children can be. Plus she knows I've always had a strong connection to others through the force. I felt the death of the fallen Jedi more than most.

I go up to were the high council normally commute. I tracked my old Master's force signature there. We have much to discuses. 

I go to knock on the door. I see Master Kenobi, Master Windu and My master, Master Yoda standing there. It's then that my old master speaks.

"Begun, the Clone War has." I gasp. Not war! _No! This can't be right!_

The three men turn to look at me. I can't do this. Not now anyways.

So I turn and run away.

Just like I always have.

* * *

**Obi-Wan Kenobi's Point of View**

We were discussing the days events.

"I have to admit that without the clones it would not have been a victory." I say.

"Victory? Victory you say. Master Obi-Wan, not victory. The shroud of the darkside has fallen. Begun, the clone war has." Yoda says.

It's just then that we hear a gasp. We all look towards the door. Madame Quintessa stands there. She looked alarmed and shocked.

Before anyone can say anything she turns on her heel and bolts in the other direction.

"Wait" I try to say as I run to the door.

"No point, there is, in following her. Stubborn and sheltered, my old Padawan is." Yoda looks towards where the young woman stood only moments ago.

"Master, she helped me in my time of need, I have to return the favor." I say. It felt wrong to leave her when she had helped me with my then impossible task of finding Kamino.

"Reflect on the force and find her you will." Yoda replied.

I close my eyes, listening to the force I've found the location.

"Thank you Master." Then I run down the tour.

* * *

Yoda was right.

The room I went to was large. It looked abandoned. Eleanor was in the middle. I thought it was empty until I looked up and saw a dozens of items floating in the air.

I went over to her.

"Eleanor, I-" I started to speak.

"What have we done!" She interrupted. I then decided that the best option was to listen to her talk.

"We are supposed to be peace keepers." She looked at me.

"Obi-Wan, please tell me the Jedi did not fight in that battle. Please." I looked at her. I could hear the desperation in her voice.

"I'm sorry Eleanor." I say to her. And I really am. I wish I could tell her otherwise. 

She looks away from me and I hear her cry a bit. I move towards her and give her a hug. She's shaking. I look up and the objects are shaking as well. She must be much stronger with the force than I thought. She's a fully trained Jedi yet she still cannot control all her power. I will have to talk to master Yoda about that.

"This war is going to be our destruction." I hear her say.

"Don't say things like that. We are very capable." I remind her. She looks at me.

"If not physically then mentally. The war will break our ideals. It will break our trust in one another. We should have never have fought in the first place." She starts to get up

The objects fall to the ground. She turns to me.

"Thank you." She says.

Then she runs, again.


	3. Going to War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Wars

I've been avoiding the Jedi council. Specifically Obi-Wan and my Master.

The war was proof of our failure. I couldn't face my Master, the leading Jedi of the order, after the Jedi committed themselves to the war.

Ever since the event with Obi-Wan, I've been to embarrassed to talk to him.

So when I was called up before the council, I was mortified.

"You asked for me Masters?" Ahsoka was there with me. I don't have a clue what they want.

"Yes, we did." Mace Windu said. I was glad to see that Obi-Wan was not there.

"Take Ahsoka to Anakin Skywalker on Christophis, you will. My Master addresses me.

"Supervise her Padawan training, Skywalker will." I could feel the excitement radiating off of Ahsoka.

"There's more, isn't there?" I questioned them. My old Master chuckles.

"Fool you, we cannot it seems. Aid Kenobi and Skywalker on Christophis, you will. A General of the Grand Army of the Republic, you will be." I do my best to cover up my emotions.

_A general? Are you kidding me? The one thing I didn't want had to happen._

I just stand there. saying nothing. I can feel my Master's force signature, he's trying to see what's wrong. I shut him out of my head. I can see the shock on his face.

"Have something to say do you?" My Master asks me. I give him a fake smile.

"No Master." I say. Then I walk out of the room without being dismissed. I run to the archives and return back to what I was doing before. This time, I don't bother climbing the ladder. I send everything up using the force.

"Find you here, I expected to." I hear the voice of my Master and turn around. There he stands. He looks up at me.

"Upset you are, hmmm?" 

"No." I say it in a way were most people would consider the conversation ended. Not my Master, though.

"Yes. Deceive me, you cannot. Know you since you were very small, I did. Sit." He hits the ground with his stick. I sigh then sit.

"Now, tell me what's wrong, you will." My Master looks at me expectantly. I sigh again. I really don't want to tell him I disagree with his judgement. He's my Master, after all.

"I don't agree with the Jedi going to war." I say, while looking down. Then, I feel something heavy hit my head.

"Hey!" I say while rubbing my head. He hit my head with his stick! He used to do that a lot.

"That was for lying to me! Hmph! Agree with the war, you may not, but a need for your help, we have." I look at him. I don't want to let my Master down, no matter what I believe.

"I'll go, but I don't want to be sent out regularly. My place is still here." I reply.

"Agree with you on that, I do. Now come! A walk, we both need." I stand up and follow him out.

* * *

I'm standing on the bridge with Ahsoka. I look down at the planet below. I'm starting to regret agreeing to this.

"General, your shuttle is ready." The admiral tells me.

"Thank you admiral." Me and Ahsoka board the shuttle.

"Isn't this exciting?" Ahsoka asks. I don't respond.

"Eleanor?' She questions farther.

"I don't believe that the Jedi should be as involved as we are." I explain.

"Oh, I understand." I smile at her. we don't talk for the rest of the ride there.

We leave the shuttle. I can see the shock on Obi-Wan's face.

"And who are you two supposed to be?" Skywalker asks us.

"I'm Ahsoka, Master Yoda sent me."

"And I'm Eleanor Quintessa."

"We were told to tell you that you must get back to the Jedi temple immediately." Ahsoka get's straight to the point.

"There's an emergency." I add.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency right here." Skywalker snapped.

 _Get a load of this one_. I say to Ahsoka through our force bond. Ever since that night at the temple, we've grown closer. Ahsoka laughs.

"Hey what's so funny?" Skywalker asks.

"Nothing!" We both say at the same time. The two men give us a funny look before continuing.

"Yes our communications have been a bit unreliable but we've been calling for help." Obi-Wan explains.

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent us to deliver the message." Ahsoka adds.

"Oh great they don't even know we're in trouble!" Skywalker complains.

"Patience is a virtue." I say under my breath, earning myself a laugh from Ahsoka, a smile from Obi-Wan, and a glare from Skywalker.

"Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped us off." Ahsoka suggest. That grabs the attention of the men and I smile. Even if I don't say it I'm very proud of how far Ahsoka has come.

We stand around the Holo-projector, waiting for the signal to pick up.

"Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka and Eleanor found you, I am." My Master finally picks up.

"Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly out numbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed." Kenobi informs my old Master of the situation.

"Send reinforcements to you we will-" The video cut out.

"Master!" I speak up.

"Master Yoda, Master Yoda!" Obi-Wan tries with no luck.

"Well I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer." Skywalker says.

Obi-Wan looks to Ahsoka.

"My apologies young one, it's time for a proper introduction."

"I'm the new Padawan learner, Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka introduces herself.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new Master." Me and Ahsoka exchange glances.

"I'm at your service Master Kenobi, but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker." I muffle a laugh as I watch the expressions on their faces.

"What?!? No no no no no no. There must be some mistake he's the one who wanted the Padawan." I can see confusion and horror in Skywalker's eyes.

"No! Master Yoda was very specific. I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and he is to supervise my Jedi training."

"But that doesn't make any sinc-"

"We'll have to sort this out later. It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our canons!" Obi-Wan interrupts Skywalker.

"I'll check on Rex in the look out post." Skywalker sighs.

"Mmh better take her with you." Obi-Wan says.

Once the two walk off Obi-Wan turns to me.

"I suspect you'll be returning once the reinforcements arrive?" Obi-Wan asks me. _Is that disappointment I hear in his voice? No. I'm just crazy._ I sigh.

"Unfortunately, no." I look down at my hands and play with the ring on my pinky finger.

"I've been drafted out to the war. I'll actually be posted with you and Skywalker for a while." I look anywhere but at his face.

He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Eleanor I'm so sorry." I can hear the grimness in his voice. I look up at him.

"So, what's our next move?"

* * *

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Skywalker, a clone trooper who goes by Rex and I all stand around a debriefing table.

"The shield generator is somewhere in this area. It's slowly increasing the diameter and keeping it just ahead of our troops." Obi-Wan says.

"Heavy cannons are going to be useless against that." Rex points out.

"As they get closer I suppose we could try to draw them in to the buildings. That might level the playing field a bit." Obi-Wan ponders.

"If that shield's gonna be such a problem why don't we just take it out?" Ahsoka asks us.

"Easier said than done." I can tell Rex is speaking from experience.

"Well I for one, agree with her." Skywalker says. I smile. Looks like he is starting to warm up to her after all.

"Someone has to get to that shield generator and destroy it. That's the key."

"Alright then. You two can tiptoe through the enemy lines and solve this particular problem together." Obi-Wan says cheerfully.

"Can do, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka confirms.

"I'll decide what we do." The face Skywalker is making right now is hilarious.

"If Rex, Eleanor and I can engage them here, you two might have a chance to get through their lines undetected here."

"They won't have much time. The droids far outnumber us. So our ability to street fight is limited without the use of heavy cannons. They will march forward into the protection of their shield until they are right on top of our cannons then they'll blow them away." Rex warns us.

"We'll figure out a way! Come on master let's go." I watch them walk away and I can see Skywalker say something to Ahsoka, but I'm not sure what. 

"They make, quite a pair don't they sir, you think they have a chance?" Rex asks Obi-Wan.

"They better. If they can't turn off that shield generator before it reaches the heavy cannons, they'll be no escape for any of us." Obi-Wan says.

"Have faith in them. Ahsoka is very good at what she does." I say defensively. I'm a bit annoyed that those two are doubting Ahsoka.

I walk away, waiting for the two men to follow me.

* * *

**Obi-Wan's Point of View**

I watch Eleanor walk away. I can tell my last comment upset her, though I'm not sure how.

"She's got quite the character." Rex says.

"I'm sorry who?" He caught me off gaurd.

"The new General. She didn't say much. I dunno, she seemed a bit shy, but I've got a feeling that she's going to turn out the complete opposite." 

"You don't even know the half of it." I say before beginning to follow her.


End file.
